El Bien y El Mal
by Nikko Hyuga
Summary: Iruka no tenía idea de que ese día en la academia le cambiaría su modo de pensar [One-Shot participante del Reto:"Frases Épicas"]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad intelectual del Maestro Masashi Kishimoto, Yo sólo uso los personajes y demás elementos de su serie para traerles una interesante historia.

**Nota:** Este One-Shot participa en el **_Reto: "Frases Épicas" _**del foro: **_"La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"._**

* * *

**El Bien y el Mal**

_**Cuando la Lógica supera a la Opinión**_

* * *

_******"No levantes tu voz, mejora tu argumento".** (Desmond Tutu)_

* * *

Nuevamente iba algo tarde a la academia. Iba a paso apresurado por las calles de la aldea buscando de llegar lo más rápido posible. La noche no había sido condescendiente con él, y de nueva cuenta le había traído aquellos horribles recuerdos de su niñez, donde trágicamente había perdido a sus padres.

"_-Debes salir de aquí, Iruka... Ve al refugio, pronto estaremos allí contigo... -le decía aquella mujer de largo cabello. Su Madre._

_-¡No! No me iré de aquí sin ninguno de ustedes... Iré con ustedes y enfrentaré a esa bestia... -decía un pequeño Iruka de más o menos 10 años._

_-¿Eres idiota o qué? Es hora de que comportes como un hombre, Iruka... Vete al refugio, es una orden... -Sentenciaba el Padre de Iruka._

_-Tranquilo hijo, todo estará bien... Kami-sama nos protegerá y estaremos todos juntos nuevamente... Solo ten fe en el señor... Saldremos de esta... Ahora vete al refugio y resguardate... -le decía su madre._

_-No pienso abandonarlos... No lo haré... Me quedaré con..._

_Un fuerte rugido se escuchaba en el aire y varios escombros de edificios derruidos caían por todos lados. Una figura fantasmagórica se elevaba en el aire y lanzaba un gruñido furioso, un viento ensordecedor arrasaba con todo a su paso. Una garra con filosas uñas volaba por la noche golpeando a diestra y siniestra. De repente aquella figura los vio. Consumida por la ira, aquella bestia se lanzó al ataque de los padres de Iruka, por el simple hecho de ser humanos, la raza que tanto aborrecía la criatura. _

_El ataque fue inminente, todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y cuando Iruka se dio cuenta, un líquido cálido corría por su pecho. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su Madre entre lágrimas._

_-Iruka... Se fuerte de ahora en adelante... Eres nuestro más grande orgullo... Kami-sama te acompañe de ahora en adelante y vele por ti... Te amo, hijo... -sonrió aquella mujer antes de caer muerta sobre Iruka. _

_-¡Nooooo! ¡Mama! -gritaba de dolor mientras con sus manos palpaba la enorme viga que le había segado la vida a su madre y de la cual lo había protegido a costa de su vida._

_El pelinegro miró a todos lados, gritaba desgarradoramente mientras veía caer a su padre desde el cielo, inmóvil, muerto también, con un enorme agujero en su pecho. Miró con furia a aquel enorme ser, aquel Zorro demonio que arrasaba con todo a su paso, el diabólico Zorro de las 9 Colas._

_-Porque... ¡¿Porque te los llevaste?! -aquel zorro rugió en su dirección, pero enseguida fue atacado por los ninjas de Konoha -Por que... Kami-sama porque no los protegiste... ¡¿Porque te los llevaste?! -gritó entre lágrimas bastante furioso, enojado, impotente..._

_Esa fatídica noche había perdido a sus padres, y Kami-sama, en quien tanto confiaban sus padres, poco o nada había hecho para impedir que la maldad triunfase esa noche."_

Esa noche había tenido de nuevo aquella pesadilla, recordándole una vez más que se había quedado solo en ese mundo. Y aunado a que se había trasnochado preparando los documentos y deberes que usaría para la clase de hoy.

Iruka llego con apremio a la academia, pasó volando sin saludar a los que se encontraban en la puerta, pues ya tenía varios minutos de retraso. Por fin llegó a aquel salón donde impartía clases, abrió la puerta y procedió a entrar, para recibir un borrador sobre su cabeza.

-Jajajaa... Has caído en mi trampa, Iruka-sensei... Yo, Uzumaki Naruto, soy el Rey de las Bromas... wuajajaja...

Iruka solo ignoró a aquel chico de cabellos rubios escandaloso y procedió a comenzar su clase. Ordenó a todos los chicos que tomasen sus asientos y escuchasen en silencio.

-Bien chicos, hoy vamos a hacer un pequeño debate, hablaremos acerca del Bien y el Mal...

Todos los chicos se sorprendieron de que aquel tema fuese su clase de hoy. Miraron a Iruka el cual tomaba asiento frente a ellos.

-Diganme ustedes chicos, ¿que piensan acerca del Bien y el Mal?

Todos se miraron de reojo, buscando alguien que contestase esa pregunta. Nadie se atrevía.

-¿Nadie se atreve? Bueno yo comenzaré, y ustedes se unen al debate... -Iruka tomó aliento y continuo -Pues, el Bien en si puede considerarse como una fuerza, un motivo, una razón para caminar por una senda donde todos seamos iguales y todos nos tratemos como iguales, que siempre nos preocupemos por el bienestar de nuestro prójimo y velar por la paz de nuestra querida aldea... Y hay personas que velan por llevar esa consigna del Bien al mundo a través de sus acciones de justicia, de preocupación por los demás y de muchos otros métodos que usan para asegurar el bienestar de las personas... ¿Me dicen ejemplos de personas que luchen o sean hombres de Bien?

-Los héroes... Ellos sin duda son muestra de hombres que luchan por el bienestar y la paz del mundo, como los Hokages, que siempre velan por la paz y el bienestar de la aldea... -decía una chica de cabellos rosas.

-Bien dicho, Sakura... ¿Algún otro quiere dar otro ejemplo de personas que aboguen por el bien, salvando a las personas o predicando la paz del mundo? -decía Iruka.

-Pues Kami-sama, Iruka-sensei... El siempre vela por nosotros y nos protege de los malos, pues...

-¿Kami-sama dices? -interrumpía Iruka a Naruto -¿Sabes siquiera quién es Kami-sama?

-el chico negó -Kami-sama no es bueno ni malo... Kami-sama ni siquiera existe, y si existe, es un niño con una enorme granja de hormigas, disfrutando con ver el cómo se matan los unos a los otros y el cómo la maldad se apodera de este mundo... La maldad es algo que se apodera de las personas y las hace llenarse de odio, y cometer los actos mas crueles y viles que se puedan imaginar... Les digo algo, ¿como pueden creer en algo que no los protegerá de la maldad del mundo? Creanme cuando les digo que Kami-sama no existe... ¿O si existiera, porque permitió el ataque del Kyuubi? Sólo dos cosas son reales en este mundo, el Bien y el Mal... -sentenció Iruka.

Todos estaban en completo asombro. Escucharon con caras de estupefacción la afirmación de su sensei. "¿_Dios no existe?" "¿Dios es una mentira?" _era muchas de las preguntas que se hacían los chicos en sus mentes. Iruka miraba con autosatisfacción de que su mensaje fuese escuchado por sus alumnos, hasta que alguien se levantó de su asiento. Tímidamente, con su manita en alto, una pequeña niña de cabellos oscuros pidió permiso para hablar.

-Dime, Hinata... -decía Iruka animándola a hablar.

La chica, chocando sus dedos índices y la mirada en el suelo, tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

-Yo... Etto... Yo no creo que sea cierto lo que dice, Iruka-sensei... -decía Hinata tímidamente.

-¿A que te refieres? -preguntaba Iruka.

-Yo creo... Creo firmemente que Dios si existe... Lo que no creo es que la Maldad exista... -decía temblorosa la pequeña Hyuga.

-Es absurdo lo que dices, Hinata... Si la Maldad no existe, ¿porque existen las personas que quieren convertir al mundo en un lugar horrible, porque las personas matan, porque? -preguntaba Iruka tratando de doblegar su férrea voluntad.

-Sensei... ¿Usted cree que el frío existe? -preguntó Hinata.

-Esa pregunta esta fuera de contexto... Claro que el frío existe... -sentenciaba Iruka.

-Error... El frío no existe... Es un hecho científico que el frío es como denominamos la sensación que nos da la materia cuando hay ausencia de calor... Por lo tanto, el frío no existe... Otro ejemplo... Sensei, ¿Existe la oscuridad? -preguntaba de nueva cuenta Hinata.

-P-pues claro que existe, ¿que tipo de pregunta es esa, Hinata? -afirmaba Iruka algo nervioso.

-De nuevo está equivocado, Iruka-sensei... La Luz podemos medirla, podemos tener idea de como se siente y que emana energía, calor, etc... En cambio, la Oscuridad no puede ser medida, no puede ser sentida... Por lo tanto puede decirse que la Oscuridad es la ausencia total o parcial de la Luz... Y así mismo no existe la Oscuridad...

Iruka veía asombrado como aquella tímida niña le estaba dando clases a él. Pero aún no estaba vencido.

-Okey son muy buenas acotaciones... ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con nuestro debate sobre el Bien y el Mal? -preguntaba Iruka.

-Pues no es muy diferente lo que le quiero plantear... Kami-sama, y por lo tanto, el Bien existen, se puede ver en todo lo que nos rodea, en las plantas, en los animales, en la tierra, en las personas, en todas esas cosas está presente Kami-sama ya que él es quien creó todas las cosas... El Mal es una existencia efímera, algo que no se puede palpar, algo que no existe... El Mal, el Mal no existe, es la ausencia del bien en el corazón de las personas... Por lo tanto, puedo decirle con seguridad que la Maldad en el corazón de una persona es el resultado de una total ausencia de Dios y del Bien en su corazón... Es todo lo que tengo que decir... -cerró Hinata su exposición.

Iruka estaba anonadado y sin palabras. Aquella pequeña niña resultó mucho más inteligente de lo que realmente pensaba. Los chicos le aplaudieron a Hinata que estaba roja de la vergüenza, y se desmayó cuando Naruto le felicitaba por sus muy buenas palabras. Iruka sonrió, de verdad que le habían enseñado algo nuevo.

* * *

-Y eso fue lo que pasó... ¿Ahora me entiende, Sandaime-sama?

Iruka estaba en el barandal de la azotea de la mansión Hokage. A su lado estaba Hiruzen Sarutobi, el Tercer Hokage, la persona más Inteligente y valerosa de la aldea, la perfecta representación del Bien.

-Pues eso debe enseñarte una cosa, Iruka... **_"No levantes tu voz, mejora tu argumento"_**** -le decía el Sandaime.**

Iruka estaba acostumbrado a las frases retóricas del Hokage, pero esta vez era la primera que escuchaba esa frase.

-Con todo el respeto, Hokage-sama... ¿A qué se refiere con esa frase, Sandaime?

-Pues bien... -Hiruzen observaba el atardecer y luego miraba a Iruka -Se trata simple y sencillamente de que debes pensar con cuidado tus argumentos y sentencias acerca de un tema antes de defenderlo a los cuatro vientos... Puede interpretarse como que, antes de defender tu opinión sobre algo, debes encontrar las mejores bases para sustentar esa opinión... Eso es lo que expresa esa maravillosa frase... -decía Iruka.

-Vaya que la he entendido... Y más aún con la pequeña clase que me dio Hinata Hyuga hoy sobre religión... -echó a reír Iruka y el Sandaime se le unió alegremente -Sandaime, esa frase... ¿De donde la sacó?

-Pues, hoy estuve buscando que leer, y me topé con un libro del ilustre sacerdote Premio Nobel de la Paz **__****"Desmond Tutu"**_**, **_me pareció bastante interesante dicha frase...

-Oh, interesante... Creo que ha concordado a priori con la situación que hoy me ha sucedido... Pero de verdad he aprendido muchas cosas hoy... Y una de ellas fue, que nunca debí dudar de mi fe por el hecho de que la maldad de otras personas se hayan llevado a mis padres... Por mucho tiempo culpé a Kami-sama de esa mala situación, y esto me hizo dudar de su existencia... Pero ese pequeño debate me abrió los ojos nuevamente... Será difícil de buenas a primeras, pero espero volver a confiar plenamente en Kami-sama... Eso es lo que creo... -afirmaba Iruka.

-Veo que lo has comprendido, Iruka... -le palmeó el hombro el Tercer Hokage -Te dejo a solas... Nos veremos luego...

-Adiós... Que tenga buenas noches, Sandaime-sama...

Luego de que el Tercero se marchase, Iruka quedó reflexionando en aquella azotea, pensando muchas cosas, cosas que debía cambiar.

-_Para poder levantar mi voz, necesito mejorar mis argumentos... Bien, será un nuevo reto que afrontar... _-pensaba con firmeza y decisión Iruka.

* * *

**FIN**

Bien, aquí está mi aporte para el nuevo Reto: "Frases Épicas" del Foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"

Algo sencillo y fácil de leer, indicando lo importante que es tener unas buenas fuentes para poder defender una teoría y/o decisión.

Espero les haya agradado la lectura.

**_Suerte a todos en el Reto ¡Dattebayoo!_**

**_Nos leemos pronto..._**

**_De pie, Reverencia, ¡Aye Sir!_**


End file.
